Hydro
by charming writer
Summary: Oliver thinks of dumping Lois after talking to Bart. Linda Lake writes this in her gossip column & also about whether Lana will marry Lex or not. Clark finds out Lana’s pregnant. & Chloe, Lana & Linda investigate about Lake putting themselves in danger.


**Hydro**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Smallville characters or Kara Zor-El as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Author's Note: ****This story will be the same as the one aired on the show but have slightly more bits in it & be a little different.**

**Extra Note: **** Oliver breaks up with Lois after talking to Bart about Linda. Linda Lake covering Cat Grant whilst on holiday hears their conversation & writes it in her gossip column after she does one about Chloe & Lana's talk about whether Lana should marry Lex or not. Clark finds out Lana's pregnant which Lex already knows & double, teams for Oliver becoming the Green Arrow when Lois gets suspicious of him after matching a shoulder wound he got from a photo Jimmy took. Smelling something fishy Chloe, Lana & Linda investigate figuring out what her guise is but put themselves in danger also. **

**Othello's Restaurant Italy Week Later**

_Lana & Lex who's bought the whole restaurant for the entire evening's having dinner there as a waiter comes over with 2 glasses of champagne._

Waiter: Here you are sir, Madam.

_Lex takes the 2 glasses & hands one to Lana._

Lex: Thanks Roberto.

_Lana looking at her glass lifts her head up. _

Lana: Lex you know I can't drink this.

Lex: It's okay Lana. 1 glass won't hurt the baby.

Lana: Alright then.

_She takes a sip of it. _

Lana: So what're we doing here Lex?

Lex: Having dinner Lana I thought that was obvious.

Lana: No Lex you don't just fly someone out here unless you've an ulterior motive. What gives?

_Looking at her a bit Lex lowers his head then brings it up again._

Lex: Alright I'll tell you then. You know I love you very much & we're having a baby so there's only one more thing that'll complete that.

_Standing up Lex bends down beside Lana & delves inside his right pocket & pulls out a little black suede box & shows it to Lana. _

Lex: Lana I kneel before you now willing to lay out everything I own for you & ask will you marry me?

_Hearing this Lana appears shocked. _

Lana: (Shocked) Lex wow I don't know what to say.

Lex: You don't have to say anything Lana . I'll give you time if you want.

_Lana looks at him sincerely. _

Lana: (Sincere Looking) Thank you Lex.

_Getting up he goes back to his seat._

Lex: No problems.

_They continue eating their food again. _

Daily Planet Newsroom Later That Evening

_The elevator opening up shows a medium tall blond woman called Linda Lake walking outta it & going into the main newsroom. _

Chloe's Desk

_Chloe alone just finishing up her story presses print on her computer. Kara/Linda comes over to her._

Kara: Hey Chloe you wanna go grab a Chinese?

Chloe: No thanks Kara I've still got a lot of stuff to do here.

Kara: Okay then.

_Turning round Kara/Linda goes to leave as Linda Lake comes up to them. _

Linda Lake: Hey Lee I need 11 copies of these by tomorrow morning, & before my macchiato goes arctic. Assistants just don't have the stamina they used to.

Linda Lee: Uh, excuse me, Miss Lake, but with all due respect, I'm a researcher not an assistant. & I've just clocked of.

Linda Lake: Of course you are. Unfortunately, Lee what matters is that I can see Gotham from my new office, & well you & Miss Sullivan work below sea level.

_Hearing this Chloe steps in. _

Chloe: Excuse me but at the risk of heresy, we'd both rather snorkel for the rest of our lives than destroy a man's career based on rumour.

Linda Lake: I only print the truth, & if you haven't noticed, I print it on page 1, section B every week.

Linda Lee: Only until Cat comes back from her holiday you do.

_Turning round Linda leaves leaving Linda Lake angry & displeased. _

Street Below Daily Planet 

_The scene shifts to the streets below where Linda's walking on the sidewalk, & talking on her cell phone._

Linda Lake: Perry, I know for a fact this baseball players on steroids. He's a juicer. I can smell the slow-roasting ink of tomorrow's headline. Well, you & Mr. Queen said you wanted someone who could cover Cat & have their finger on the pulse of the city. Well, I just hit an artery.

_The guy Linda's talking about Mike Dawson, appears in front of her, on the street enraged._

Linda Lake: Well, well if it isn't the steroid stallion... what? Don't you have some muscle-cocktail mixing to do?

Mike Dawson: You ruined my life! & you don't even care, do you?

Linda Lake: Oh, please. If you didn't wanna get red-rovered by the Meteor's line up, maybe you should've reconsidered jamming that needle into your tush.

Mike Dawson: You're pretty quick to get high & mighty.

Linda Lake: I think those aminos are going to your head.

Mike Dawson: & I think you've destroyed enough lives. I'm not gonna let you destroy anymore.

_Linda turns round & runs down the street. Mike follows her after a moment. _

Decorative Fountain 

_When he catches up to her, he only sees a puddle of water draining slowly into the decorative fountain in front of the building. He walks up to the fountain & looks into the water. The water explodes up pulling him right in. He struggles against it, but can't escape._

Opening Credits

Somebody save me let your waters break right through  
Somebody save me I don't' care how you do it  
Just save, save come on I've been waiting for you

Just save me, save me I've made this whole world shine for you  
Just save, save come on.

STARRING

CLARK KENT

LANA LANG

LEX LUTHOR

CHLOE SULLIVAN

LOIS LANE

GUEST STARRING

KARA ZOR-EL / SUPERGIRL

OLIVER QUEEN / GREEN ARROW

JIMMY OLSEN

LINDA LAKE

BART ALLEN

Research Room 15 Minutes Later

_Chloe looking for something in here comes in with Lana. _

Chloe: So I'm guessing you didn't ditch prime time on your social calendar to come help me research the dwindling pigeon population.

Lana: No, um Lex proposed to me today.

_Chloe__'__s shocked hearing this._

Chloe: (Shocked) He did what? Oh my god Lana.

Lana: Yeah I know. I felt exactly the same when he asked me that.

Chloe: Have you answered him yet?

_Lana shakes her head._

Lana: (Shaking Head) No I haven't.

Chloe: Well I'm sure this's great news whatever.

Lana: Yeah Lex & I are in a really great place now, but when I actually heard those words, there was something there that wouldn't let me say yes.

Chloe: Something like Clark?

Lana: When I was with Clark, I would've said yes without hesitating. I thought that chapter of my life was over.

Chloe: Lana... I think that you need to stop reading between the lines & actually talk to Clark before you're able to close that book on him forever. Let's go.

_The 2 of them walk out the door leaving the room. As they go the water in the water cooler stirs._

Alleyway Behind Talon Next Morning

_Jimmy's waiting there holding a brown envelope. Seeing a girl looking the other way he comes up to her. _

Jimmy: Scoop Girl?

_Hearing their name the woman calls out. _

Woman: Hotshot485?

_Turning round the woman Lois Lane seeing who it is, is shocked._

Lois (Shocked) Jimmy? You've gotta be kidding me.

Jimmy: Hey I'm not the one up all night tooling the internet for Green Arrow & Supergirl pics. Don't you have a boyfriend?

Lois: Do you have the photos?

Jimmy: You got the cash?

_Lois hands that to Jimmy._

Lois: I don't get it. Of all the photographers in Metropolis, how's it you end up with the first shots of our merry green archer & strong hauled alien? I mean what're you like Spiderman taking pictures while there rescuing people?

Jimmy: Hey I've got my connections.

Lois: No. Really.

_He hands Lois the envelope. _

Jimmy: Oh, well, a guy doesn't get outta the suicide slums much, so I just hung out there for a few weeks... in my car with my pepper spray & doors locked.

_Taking the pictures out Lois just sees a shot of a wounded arm & a red, blue, blur._

Lois: This's it? A bunch of arms & legs & a red, blue blur? Nice work, hotshot. I mean, you didn't even manage to catch one shot of their faces. All these tell me about Supergirl & the Green Arrow's that he needs a band-aid.

Jimmy: Well excuse me if Supergirl runs faster than a speeding bullet. At least you got a good look at Green Arrow's wound.

Oliver's Office Daily Planet

_Sitting in his desk Oliver's going over a few papers just as he feels a gush of wind come in. Looking up he sees one time thief & newly work colleague Bart Allen._

Bart: Hey boss how's it hanging?

_Getting up Oliver goes over to him. The water cooler bubbles a little forming a shape. _

Oliver: Alright Bart but you can't just speed it in here like that. What if someone saw you.

Bart: Oh come on I was careful. Not even Chloelicious saw me.

Oliver: Yeah well next time.

_Bart puts his hands up. _

Bart: Okay cheez.

Oliver: Good. Now where have you been anyway? Not Mexico again?

_Bart walks about the room cocky like._

Bart: Hey I can't help it if their burrito's are way excellent.

Oliver: Yeah lucky you've a fast metabolism.

_Bart pats his belly._

Bart: Well I've gotta stayed fuelled haven't I.

Oliver: I suppose yes. So what else brings you here then?

Bart: Just seeing how my boss's doing. How's thing's going with that blonde chick of your's then?

Oliver: Okay.

Bart: Man Chloe's cousin talk about doing it in the family.

Oliver: Hey that's enough of that thank you.

_Jumping onto Ollie's desk Bart answers sarcastically._

Bart: (Sarcastic) Sorry. Didn't mean to touch a nerve.

Oliver: Yeah well.

Bart: (Sarcastic) Okay. God what's your problem?

Oliver: I don't have a problem.

Bart: Sure you do.

Oliver: How do you know that?

Bart: Because I've known you long enough now to know when there is one spill.

_Doing this Oliver hangs his head._

Oliver: Things between me & Lois aren't okay.

Bart: But I thought you said they were.

_Oliver looks up._

Oliver: They are for her but not me.

Bart: Why not?

_Oliver looks indomitable._

Oliver: Because I love someone else.

_Bart's shocked hearing this. _

Bart: (Shocked) Oh my god. When did this happen?

Oliver: Ages ago before I met Lois but then she left & came back & I don't think I ever got over her.

Bart: Who is it?

Oliver: My roommate Linda.

Bart: (Shocked) Clark's cousin? Cheez boss you've really gotta stop fancying people's relatives.

Oliver: Bart this's different okay you don't know Linda like I do. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met.

Bart: That's what you said about Lois.

Oliver: Yeah but this's different. Lois & I were all about sex. Me & Linda aren't.

Bart: So whaddya goanna do about it then?

_Knowing the offal truth Oliver speaks. _

Oliver: I'm goanna have to tell Lois.

_The shape standing in the water cooler smiles then disappears. _

Talon Coffee Shop

_Chloe seeing the day's gossip column detailing her exact conversation with Lana from the night before_ _picks a copy._

Chloe: Here you go.

_Handing the money over the cashier takes it. _

Cashier: Thanks.

_Clark comes up behind her._

Clark: Hey, Chloe.

_As Clark walks up to Chloe, he sees her reading the morning's paper. _

Chloe: Hey Clark have you seen the Daily Planet this morning?

Clark: No why?

Chloe: Okay. God, I can't let you read this in the paper. Lex proposed to Lana.

_Clark's shocked hearing this. _

Clark: (Shocked) He did what? What did she say?

Chloe: She hasn't given him an answer yet.

_Looking at the paper Clark finds out why._

Clark: It says here it's because of me. Is this true Chloe? I know better -- look, I know better. You know, I've tried so hard letting Lana go that... if she marries Lex, there's no going back. Is it true?

Chloe: I would double down on the fact that Lana's still loves you.

Clark: I can't let her do this.

_He starts to wonder of but Chloe stops him. _

Chloe: Whoa, Clark. Wait a minute. It's a lot more complicated now.

Clark: What could be more complicated than living your life with regrets?

_Chloe sighs._

Lex & Lana's Bedroom 

_Lex brings Lana breakfast in bed, with a copy of the Daily Planet on the breakfast tray._

Lana: Hey you didn't have to do that.

Lex: I was feeling alone waiting for your answer. I didn't realize I had so much company.

_Lana sees the headlines about her._

Lana: I don't know what to say.

Lex: Then let me. "When I was with Clark, I would've said yes without hesitating." You know, the worst part of waiting... was dwelling on all the reasons why you might be stalling. At least now I know.

Lana: Lex, I'm sorry.

_Her cell phone rings. It's a call from Chloe. A Luthor employee walks in. _

Assistant: Mr. Luthor, you have a guest.

_Lex leaves Lana there as she sends the call to her voice mail. Lex meets Clark in the study._

Lex's Study

Clark: They said Lana was here.

Lex: Yes she was. But I'm afraid you just missed her.

Clark: I'll come back later.

Lex: So you really think you can convince her? You think you can talk her outta making the biggest mistake of her life by marrying me?

Clark: We both know that you swept in after --

Lex: After you crushed her?

Clark: You knew she was vulnerable, & you played her until she thought she was in love with you.

Lex: If you really see Lana as that naive, you obviously don't think as much of her as I do.

Clark: It must be eating at you that she's hesitating -- wondering why she hasn't given you an answer.

Lex: I guess it would... if I didn't know what the answer was goanna be. You see, I highly doubt she'll say no, now Clark now that she's carrying my child.

Planet Newsroom

_Chloe, Linda & Jimmy are talking._

Chloe: So you're telling me you think Metropolis' most worshiped meathead was murdered?

Jimmy: Hey, that's my childhood hero you're talking about, & the one baseball card I still can't manage to snag.

_Linda appears confused._

Linda Lee: (Confused) Still?

_Jimmy looks at Linda._

Jimmy: Yeah. It's an investment.

Chloe: So, why the homicide hunch on this guy?

Jimmy: The obit writer left me Dawson's file to scan his photo. Preliminary investigation is calling it suicide, but how's a guy who's larger than life drown in 2 feet of water?

Linda Lee: Well, his career was over. & Lake was right -- the coroner's report says that Dawson was juiced up on muscle mixers.

Jimmy: & you're goanna tell me that someone on a 'roid rage's goanna lie down in a koi pond & call it a day?

_Hearing this the girls start to think. _

Linda Lake's Office

_Linda's talking to an interior decorator on her laptop as workmen are sorting out her temporary room._

Linda Lake: You said you'd have it ready by today.

Interior Decorator: Well, that was before you added the Zen waterfall. I have to get approval.

Linda Lake: Approval? Oh, please. This pulp rag lives or dies by my column. Now, you get it done by today, or you're goanna be decorating bathrooms in strip malls. Ugh!

_She yells at the construction crew over by the corner._

Linda Lake: (Shouting) Get out!

_The workmen do so as Lex Luthor walks in. Linda seeing him walks up sexily. _

Linda Lake: Mr. Luthor. Hmm. Now, there's only one reason a celebrity pays me a house call.

_He chuckles_

Lex: (Laughing) Right to the point. Since you've a unique way of exhuming even the most carefully buried secrets, I've a little freelance assignment for you.

Linda Lake: I quit doing freelance when I quit fetching lattes for pudgy-fingered newsroom vultures.

Lex: Well, I'll let you decide what it's worth to you. Fill in whatever number you want. Just get me anything you can on Clark Kent & Lana Lang.

_Linda smiles hearing this._

Autopsy Room Metropolis General 

_2 pathologists just finishing their diagnosis on Mike Dawson wheel him inside a steel chamber. _

Pathologist 1: Well that sorts him out doesn't it Ray?

Pathologist 2: It sure does Steve. Poor bastard didn't stand a chance.

_Closing the door up the 2 of them walk out the room. Speeding it inside Supergirl goes over & opens up the chamber door. Pulling the silver tray out she x-rays Mike Dawson's body. _

Queen Penthouse

_Lois & Oliver are inside kissing. Oliver tries getting off her. _

Oliver: Lois we need to talk

_Lois ignores him continuing her assault on him._

Oliver: Please it's important.

_Breaking up she looks at him. _

Lois: We're done talking.

_Pushing him back down she takes his black shirt of him exposing a huge gash on his upper arm. Seeing it, she remembers the picture of Green Arrow from Jimmy, with a bloody gash in the same place. Getting up she stands away from him. Coming in Linda seeing them turns her head away._

Linda Lee: Oh sorry I just wanted to use the computer for something.

_Going over she quickly logs on & surf's on the net. Finding out what she wants Linda prints it out then goes out & leaves. Lois still looks at Oliver's wound which he notices. _

Oliver: Hey Lois it's just a scratch . Listen what I wanted to say.

Lois: A scratch, huh? How did that happen?

Oliver: Oh um, it was a fencing accident.

Lois: With a real blade?

Oliver: Uh, you know, the tip snapped off & caught me. Trust me, it looks worse than it feels.

Lois: Well thank you for all this enlightenment Ollie but I have to go.

_Grabbing her bag she turns round to leave._

Oliver: Lois wait.

_Lois runs outta the apartment._

Lois: Goodbye.

Elevator

_As she rides down the elevator, she checks her photos making sure of what she's seen._

Kent Barn

_Clark walks up seeing Lois reading the Chloe/Lana article on the couch._

Lois: Sorry about the article Smallville. It's bad enough having a broken heart, but having it splashed all over the newspapers.

Clark: Well I guess that's what reporters do, don't they?

Lois: Okay, I think that little zinger just ricocheted off of Linda Lake & hit me.

Clark: Look, I'm sorry. People keep secrets for a reason.

Lois: I don't know. If you ask me, I think secrets are just a big loophole in the whole "thou shall not lie" clause.

Clark: There's just no grey area with you, is there?

Lois: Not when someone I thought I knew better than anyone has been keeping the biggest secret of all.

Clark: What're you talking about?

Lois: What would you do if one day you realized someone close to you had a serious hero complex?

_Clark looks at her uneasily, unsure where this's going._

Clark: (Uneasy) Hero complex?

Lois: Hiding his true identity from everyone he supposedly cares about. You can't tell me you wouldn't find something wrong with that.

Clark: Who exactly are we talking about?

Lois: Oliver Queen, A.K.A. Green Arrow.

_Clark feels relived at this but concerned also._

Clark: (Relived, Concerned) Oliver.

Lois: Jimmy snapped photos of Green Arrow getting slashed in the arm exactly where Ollie's arms cut. Plus, the time printed on the photos is exactly the same time Ollie disappeared on me that night.

Clark: When are you planning to unload this theory on Oliver?

Lois: I need proof first -- definitive proof. Which's where I thought you'd come in handy.

Chloe & Lois's Apartment That Evening

_Chloe walks inside seeing Clark there with Lois' Green Arrow pictures. She exhales sharply. _

Chloe: (Exhaling Sharply) I swear I'm losing my scare reflex because of you.

Clark: Lois asked me to --

Chloe: Oh, please, Clark. Are you goanna tell me why you're digging in Lois' purse, snoop dogg? Wait. Let me guess. You're covering for the new pledge of the hero fraternity.

Clark: Last time Lois said she had a lead on Green Arrow & Supergirl, she was just bluffing. Now she says Jimmy has shots that will help I.D. him.

_Chloe can't believe hearing this._

Chloe: (Disbelief) Jimmy's moonlighting for Lois?

Clark: I guess we all have secrets to keep. You should know that better than anyone right now. You knew that Lana was pregnant, didn't you?

Chloe: Clark, before you unload your anger on me, can I just say I think it's incredibly unfair that everyone trusts their secrets to me, & then turn around & throw me attitude for keeping someone else's secret? Now, I'm sorry that I took a two-second breather from hiding the fact that your an alien from another planet to protect someone else for a change. God!

_She sighs. Clark holds on & hugs her, acknowledging the truth of what she's saying. _

Bathroom

_In here the water spills over the side of the tub & the puddle reaches under the door._

Chloe: You had that coming, you know? You had that coming.

_They both separate & Clark looks at her very intensely._

Clark: For the record... I prefer "intergalactic traveller" over "alien from another planet."

_Chloe chuckles at this, unable to stay mad at him. _

Bathroom

_In here the water recedes, then swirls forming Linda Lake, listening at the door._

Newsroom Next Morning

_Kara/Linda walks out the elevator going down the stairs._

Linda Lee: Morning Gregory.

_He looks at her funny like then walks off. Coming down more she sees more people staring at her. Dismissing this outlay she walks over to her desk. Jimmy walks up to her._

Linda Lee: Hey Jimmy why's everyone staring at me?

Jimmy: Maybe it's because they've seen this.

_He hands her a copy of today's Linda Lake column picturing her with Oliver & Lois at the side. Reading the article of his & Bart's conversation she is shocked. _

Linda Lee: (Shocked) Oh my god. What the hells this?

_Looking up she sees Oliver angrily coming outta the elevator. Everyone sees him also going over to Linda's Lake's office. _

Linda Lake's Office

_Linda's inside typing about Clark. Hearing the door go she gets up. _

Linda Lake: Mr. Queen.

Oliver: (Angry) Miss Lake.

_She closes her laptop up & goes over to him._

Linda Lake: What can I do for you hmm?

Oliver: (Angry) You can stop printing absolute rubbish about people that's what.

_He slams the news paper article about Lois, he & Linda on her desk. _

Linda Lake: I don't print rubbish Mr. Queen only the truth.

Oliver: (Angry) Well when you twist things & say someone's cheated on someone when they haven't that's not true.

Linda Lake: What's the problem huh? Can't handle the truth?

_Oliver comes right close to her. _

Oliver: (Angry) Oh I can handle the truth Miss Lake what I can't handles when someone writes lies about me not only discrediting my name but the paper's also. Now how did you know about my conversation with Bart Allen?

Linda Lake: I know that you should be more careful who you say things to if you don't want people knowing about it.

Oliver: (Angry) Okay then if you won't retract your column I can just fire you. I own the paper after all.

_Turning round Linda walks away. _

Linda Lake: You could do that but then I'd make my last column about your little friend who can run faster than the speed of light.

_Oliver hearing this appears a little fazed but tries not showing it. _

Oliver: No-one will believe you.

Linda Lake: Maybe not. But it'll make one hell of a juicy read though.

Coffee Shop Outside Daily Planet

_Chloe comes over to Lana who' sitting on a table. _

Chloe: Hey Lana! Thanks for finally returning one of my phone calls.

Lana: So how much does Lana Lang's personal life boost newspaper sales these days?

Chloe: Okay. I was expecting that. But to be honest, I was kind of hoping you'd give me the benefit of the doubt. I guess there's a shortage of those today.

Lana: That article recites our conversation verbatim.

Chloe: Yes it does but then your not the only one who has that Lana if you've read today's column that this. & besides do you honestly think I would betray you like that, Lana?

Lana: What other explanation is there?

Chloe: I'm not sure, but the Lana Lang I know would at least give me a chance to find one.

Lana: After Clark, I guess I'm so jaded, I don't even know what to expect from my friends anymore.

Chloe: So I take it the conversation didn't go well then.

_Lana's confused. _

Lana: (Confused) Conversation?

Chloe: Clark left the talon to go talk to you.

Lana: About what?

Chloe: Well... I don't. Okay I should just put a bag over my head that says, "if you want to keep a secret, don't tell me."

Lana: What did he wanna say?

Chloe: You two need to O.K. Corral it on your own, because I've been blamed for putting words in people's mouths enough for one day.

Lana: I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I just -- I don't understand how every

intimate detail of my life was leaked into Linda Lake's column.

_Pulling out a folder from her handbag Chloe shows her it. _

Chloe: Well from what Linda found out yesterday, Linda Lake's reconnaissance techniques aren't exactly from the journalist's code of ethics. I think it's time we turn the tables on our little resident voyeur.

Kent Barn

_Lois walks in seeing Clark._

Lois: Hey, Smallville I got your phone call. What's the 911?

Clark: I've been thinking. Maybe your Oliver theory isn't so far out there. & if he is the Green Arrow, then you deserve to know the truth.

Lois: Really? Because I've been doing some thinking of my own, & maybe I don't wanna know. I went through all the articles on Green Arrow's crimes, & what if we just got off on the wrong foot? I mean, the whole "rob from the rich to give to the poor" thing, wins him points, right?

_Seeing her face Clark steps forward._

Clark: (Concerned) Lois you feeling okay?

Lois: No! I'm not Clark. I think I'm in love with Oliver. I don't know how you ever let Lana go if you felt this way. Because I swear, the guy could tell me he was from Mars right now, & I would find a way to dismiss it as an endearing quirk.

Clark: Lois, you're like a pit bull on a pant leg. You'll never let this go until you know for sure.

Lois: I hate it that you know me like that. But I can't just pull a Lois & ambush him. What if I'm wrong?

Clark: Well what if you never need to confront him?

Lois: Hmm.

_Turning sideways she thinks of an idea._

Oliver's Office

_Sitting inside Oliver sees Kara walk in. Looking up he's nervous._

Kara: Oliver.

Oliver: (Nervous) Kara.

_Getting up he goes to the door to leave. Kara stops him. _

Kara: Oliver please. Is it true? What Linda wrote?

_He hangs his head down a little. _

Oliver: Yes. Not the cheating part though.

Kara: Of course.

_Walking away she fingers hand through her hair. _

Kara: God.

Oliver: I was goanna tell you Kara after I'd spoken to Lois but.

Kara: It's okay Oliver I don't blame you. Linda obviously doesn't care who she hurts. Let's hope Lois hasn't seen it.

Oliver: Yeah uh.

Kara: So what're you goanna do then?

Oliver: Well I'm goanna tell her after I've sorted out another problem I got first. I can't keep lying to her.

_Knowing the truth but not wanting to admit it Kara hangs her head. _

Kara: (Hanging Her Head) No you can't.

Queen Penthouse

_Oliver & Lois there are sorting things out for the movie night. Oliver's chopping food as Lois's coming downstairs. _

Lois: Isn't this exciting? Our first group movie night. I mean, don't you just love spontaneity?

The _Elevator dings_.

Lois: Oh let me get that.

_Opening up we see. Lois goes over to him._

Lois: Clark, hey come on in. Let me take your jacket.

_Clark hands that to her. _

Clark: Thanks for having me over. Lois, looks like you went all out here.

Lois: Yeah well, it's not a party until you go all out is it.

Clark: No um where's Linda? I thought she'd be here to.

Lois: Yeah she sends her apologises. She's doing something with Lana & Chloe.

Clark: Oh right.

_Looking at the table Lois talks. _

Lois: Oh, no. I can't believe it. I forgot the ice. You can't have cocktails without ice. Don't worry. Yours will be virgin.

Oliver: I'll run to the corner. I can grab it.

_Grabbing her bag she heads to the elevator._

Lois: No, no, I got it! My party, my bad.

_The door closes & the elevator goes down. Seeing it go Oliver talks._

Oliver: You think she suspects?

Clark: I think she's a little preoccupied.

Oliver: Then it's show time baby.

_Turning round Oliver opens up his Green Arrow room._

Alleyway Round Corner

_Lois is walking down as she's talking on her cell phone faking she's being chased._

Lois: Oliver, they're chasing me. I don't know how many there are. 10, maybe. I shouldn't have cut down the alley.

_She bangs her cell phone on the dumpster. _

Lois: Oh, my God! Oliver! Help me!

_Lois bangs her cell phone on the side of a dumpster again for effect, & it breaks in her hand. _

Lois: Oh. Good one, Lois.

_As she turns, 3 thugs emerge outta the shadows._

Thug: Need some help?

_Jimmy jumps out from behind some boxes & ambushes the first thug as Lois is grabbed by the other 2._

Jimmy: Ow! You didn't tell me they were goanna be real thugs!

Lois: Well, they kinder made an impromptu appearance.

Jimmy: Aah!

Lois: Get off! Get off, of me!

_The Green Arrow suddenly appears & throws one of the thugs across the alley. He then pulls an arrow out but the other 2 thugs are already running away. Lois seeing this believes she has the proof she needs that Oliver's the Green Arrow._

Lois: Your secret's safe with me, Oliver.

_Jimmy's madly taking pictures as Lois kisses the Green Arrow passionately. After a moment, she realizes she's not kissing Oliver at all._

Lois: You're, uh...

_Oliver appears next to them, still wearing his street clothes._

Oliver: That's a hell of a thank-you.

_Lois realizes her mistake & slaps the Green Arrow, turning sheepishly to Oliver. The Green Arrow uses this distraction to leave, disappearing in the blink of an eye. As he does, Jimmy gets a final shot of Green Arrow's exit. All of them turn in awe of the amazing quick exit by the Green Arrow. Oliver gloats looking at Lois but feels little guilty as well. _

Oliver (Gloating) Did you just call him "Oliver"?

Lois: It was just a hunch.

_Clark stops around the corner & removes the Green Arrow hood, with a flushed, embarrassed but fairly exhilarated look on his face._

Linda Lake's Office

_Chloe & Linda are in the room setting up a hidden video feed, with Lana on the other end of the video link._

Linda Lee: How's that Chloe?

_She shows her the hidden transmitter she's wired in the wall._

Chloe: Great Linda. Can you see me Lana?

Lana's Jeep.

_On the other side she speaks._

Lana: Yeah Chloe.

Linda Lakes Office

_Chloe talks to her at Linda Lake's desk._

Chloe: Alright baby are you ready for your close-up?

Lana: I can't believe this's so easy.

Chloe: Okay. How are my pearly mega pixels looking?

Lana: Crystal clear. Since we're eavesdropping, can you find out what else she has on Lex and me?

Chloe: Yeah, sure. Do a little recon while we're at it.

_Chloe pulls up Linda's latest article, which reveals that Clark's not from Earth. Lana can only see the look on Chloe & Linda's faces._

Lana: Guy's, what is it?

Linda Lee: Oh, cuz.

_Linda Lake appears in the doorway._

Linda Lake: Like tomorrow's headline? & here I thought your hatred was just professional jealousy. Who knew you were covering up such a scandalous secret?

Linda Lee: & you don't care who you hurt in the process.

Linda Lake: If it boosts sales no. I always tell the truth besides.

Linda Lee: Oliver never cheated on me.

Linda Lake: No but he should watch out what things he says to people.

Chloe: & you actually stake your reputation on this tabloid garbage that's not even fit for the Inquisitor? Nobody will believe you.

Linda Lake: Of course they will. I have a very trustworthy source just as I did with Oliver. & no doubt, if anyone goes looking for proof, well, I think they'll find it. But I must say, I am impressed. Covering for your cousin & friend like that. Here you were, sitting on a story that could've earned you a major headline, & you chose to protect him instead.

Chloe: Not a hard decision to make when you actually care about someone.

_As they are speaking, they circle the desk, with Lake sitting down in her chair, in view of the video feed that Lana's still watching. Chloe notices a hammer from the construction crew sitting nearby._

Linda Lake: It's values like that, that keep your career in the basement. Don't you just love the internet?

_She chuckles. _

Linda Lake: (Laughing) Because with one touch of a button, I can be on every major talk show? & everyone at You Tube will know that your farm-boy friends really an.

_As she says this, Chloe picks up the hammer & slams it down on the computer, severing the video feed. Sparks fly & Linda Lake jumps up from her chair._

Linda Lake: ...Alien.

Linda Lee: (Angry) How dear you talk about my cousin like that.

Linda Lake: Well he is isn't he.

Chloe: I've a feeling your credibility might be at stake when you're locked up for Mike Dawson's murder.

Linda Lake: Mike Dawson drowned. Do your homework. It's in every police report.

_Showing the folder Linda hands it to Lake. _

Linda Lee: Not from what I found out. Those police weren't from Smallville. You remember Smallville, don't you? You were a rookie reporter for KSCW who went there for the second meteor shower. Moth got a little too close to the flame, & your news van took a nose dive into crater Lake. My guess is you walked out with some special ability. I bet Mike Dawson wasn't your first victim was he?

Linda Lake: Nobody likes an overachiever.

_Linda lunges & grabs a nail gun. Chloe bolts for the door. As Lake's ready to fire. Linda grabs her throws her against the wall._

Linda Lake: Well, well looks Clark's not the only one.

_Getting up she runs outside. Speeding up to her Linda & Lake scuffle by the stairs. Toppling over they both fall downwards towards the ground. Hitting the floor Lake gets of, of Linda. Getting up Linda runs after her. _

Outside Daily Planet

_Once outside, Chloe runs across the street but when she stops on the sidewalk, she notices a pool of water form underneath her & when she turns around, Linda Lakes there. _

Linda Lake: You wannna rise above sea level, you better sharpen those teeth!

_They fight viciously, neither one gaining the upper hand & wrestle each other to the ground. As Lake gets up she pulls a light outta the soil that has a huge stake at the end of it. She rushes towards Chloe but ultimately fails as Linda Lee catching up grabs her & throws Lake across the road into the street. As Lake flies across there she's struck by Lana's Jeep & bursts into a shower of water. Lana screams as she hits Lake, screeching to a halt. The 2 ladies catch up with her._

Lana: Oh, my God! She came outta nowhere!

Chloe: It's okay. She's gone now.

_Very slowly, the water on the hood of Lana's car drains down onto the ground, then flows into the storm drains nearby._

Newsroom Afterwards

_Chloe comes in seeing Jimmy._

Jimmy: Whoo! Yes!

Chloe: So how are the secret adventures of Lois & Jimmy?

Jimmy: Busted, huh?

_Chloe looks concerned at Jimmy's face._

Chloe: (Concerned) Oh, my God. What happened to your face?

Jimmy: Oh, you should see the other guy.

_He sees her face._

Jimmy: (Concerned) Hey who did that to you?

Chloe: You can put your duelling pistol away. It was just a workplace scuffle. You were right about Lake.

Jimmy: Looks like we're 2 for 2 tonight, huh? I want you to be the first one to take a look at this. Check it out -- Green Arrow. I got real pictures of him -- face & all. & this one's not yet rated.

Chloe: Oh. I feel dirty.

Jimmy: Think about how Oliver feels. Lois & Clark put this whole scheme together because they thought Oliver was Green Arrow. Then pow! poor sucker comes right around the corner, catches her sucking lip with leather daddy. This's the real money shot. Get ready to meet the Green Arrow.

_Jimmy brings up his final image of Green Arrow, on a computer just as he was leaving. The image's empty with no sign of the Green Arrow._

Jimmy: No. No, no, no, no. This's not happening. I had his face in the cross hairs! How could he be there one second, & then gone just like the '90s?

Chloe: Gone as in faster than a thousandth-of-a-second shutter speed?

_Chloe realizes this means Clark was in the Green Arrow costume, & the smile on her face says that she's figured out that it must've been Oliver that Clark was protecting with this little ruse. Jimmy sighs._

Jimmy: (Sighing) Yeah. Weird huh. Always thought he was super cool. I didn't realize he was superhuman.

Queen Penthouse

_Flying inside Kara as Supergirl touches down there. Oliver comes downstairs._

Oliver: Hey how did it go?

Kara: Okay we got Linda.

_Hearing this he's concerned._

Oliver: (Concerned) You went after Lake?

Kara: Don't worry she won't be saying anything.

Oliver: Whaddya mean?

Kara: She disappeared in a splash of water.

Oliver: She had a meteor power?

Kara: Looks that way. How did your thing go?

Oliver: Okay. Lois doesn't suspect anything.

Kara: Suspect what?

Oliver: It's nothing. Though you'll probably hear about it.

Kara: Alright.

_Veering side wards she goes over to the stairs but Oliver stops her. Seeing his face Kara talks. _

Kara: Oliver no not until you've split up with Lois.

_Turning round she leaves him frustrated as she walks upstairs. _

Chloe & Lana's Apartment Next Morning

_Clark comes in seeing the 2 of them there._

Chloe: Hey Clark.

Clark: Hey Chloe what's going on?

Chloe: (Smiling) Uh, Lois was just telling me about her exciting moment last night.

Lois: Yeah, I don't know where you disappeared to Smallville, but it turns out I was wrong about Oliver.

_As Chloe's speaks it becomes clear she's doing all she can to let him know that she knows all about his covering for Oliver/Green Arrow, & her delights obvious._

Chloe: (Delighted) He's not the Green Arrow! Can you believe that? Luckily Oliver showed up when our hero was still around, but it looks like you were way off base about him. & the craziest parts he chucked a guy across an alleyway.

Lois: Oh, yeah.

Chloe: (Smiling) & then sped away. I mean, who does that?

_She looks directly at Clark, the huge smile on her face telling him all he needs to know - he's busted._

Clark: Hmm. It's a good thing Oliver showed up when he did. Then you know for sure.

Chloe: (Smiling) Oh, she knew before he showed up.

_Clark looks indomitable. _

Clark: (Indomitable) You did?

Chloe: (Smiling) Ask her how.

Clark: (Indomitable) How?

Lois: I kissed him.

Chloe: (Smiling) Isn't that romantic? Oh, I'm sorry, Lois. Finish the story.

_Clark starts to interrupt, but Chloe can't wait to see Clark squirm through this part of the story & stops him before he can do that._

Chloe: (Smiling) This's the best part.

Lois: Well, he was holding me in his arms. & Ollie's a good kisser -- don't get me wrong -- but that Green Arrow, he could teach Ollie a thing or two.

_Getting up Lois walks away._

Chloe's Desk

_Lana goes up to her._

Chloe: Hey. You took off early last night. You okay?

Lana: Yeah I just keep running what happened through my head.

Chloe: Lana, you can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault.

Lana: That part I'm pretty clear on.

Chloe: Look, nobody wanted to see her die, but if you & Linda hadn't come when you did, it would have been my obit on the front page. Maybe. Of section D. Anyway, um, thank you again.

Lana: How do you do that? Just brush it under the rug as if nothing happened?

Chloe: Lana, Linda Lake wasn't the first freak of nature who went psycho.

Lana: No. I mean whatever it is you're protecting about Clark.

Chloe: I don't know what you're talking about.

Lana: Yes, you do Chloe. Don't lie to me. Some secret about a farm boy made you take a hammer to her computer before I could hear the rest. Come on, mate. I'm not naive. Whatever it is you & Linda didn't want me to hear do you really expect me to keep looking the other way?

Chloe: Lake was grasping at straws. She's always desperate for her next story. You know that better than anyone. Lana... I would never do anything to hurt you.

Lana: Yeah that's what Clark always says.

Queen Penthouse

_Lois's talking to Oliver._

Lois: (Upset) You know I wouldn't have minded if you'd told me yourself although I would've been upset still. But to hear it from a gossip column.

_Oliver looks inconsolable._

Oliver: (Inconsolable) I'm so sorry Lois.

Lois: (Upset) You lied to me Ollie. You lied to that madman in the warehouse.

Oliver: (Upset) I didn't mean to. I didn't wanna hurt you.

Lois: (Upset) Well you have Ollie. I loved you.

Oliver: (Upset) & I loved you. But I couldn't live a lie anymore.

Lois: (Upset) Did you 2 do anything together?

Oliver: (Upset) Not after I met you no. Only before then.

Lois: (Upset) Like that's supposed to help.

Oliver: (Upset) Look I know I can't excuse what I've done but I hope that I can make it right.

Lois: (Upset) Things will never be alright Oliver.

_Turning sideways she walks angrily over to the elevator. Coming downstairs Kara looks sad seeing all this. _

Kent Barn

_Lana walks up to Clark. _

Lana: Sorry you had to find out like this.

Clark: It's okay. You don't have to tell me every little detail of your life.

Lana: Clark, we both know that a proposals more than a little detail. & as messed up as it is... you were the first person I wanted to tell.

Clark: Is that supposed to make me feel better?

Lana: Clark, you said you didn't love me anymore, & I tried cutting everything off, but I'm not made that way. Even if we're not talking, your still part of my life, & I'm not goanna deny that. I'm trying to put it into perspective.

Clark: I guess we both need to do that.

Lana: Chloe said that you came by to talk to me. What was it about? Whatever secret she & Linda are helping you to protect, Clark... please, just once... just trust me.

_Lana begs Clark with her wondering eyes, for that one bit of trust & honesty he's never given her. Clark's struggling with what to do, but finally can't give in._

Clark: It doesn't matter now.

_He turns away from her, but she stops him, putting her hand on his arm._

Lana: Clark, don't do that.

_He turns round._

Clark: I know about the baby. Lex told me. Everything's changed.

Lana: Even the fact that you told me you look back at the past & regret it every day? Has that changed, too? I guess I can't ask you to see me the same way.

_She turns to leave, walking downstairs when Clark stops her._

Clark: Lana. I hope Lex makes you very happy.

Lex's Study A While Later

_Lex comes in seeing Lana not happy. _

Lex: A billion for your thoughts. Sorry. My comic timing's the first to go after my nerves. You know, all my life, I've never made an offer when I was afraid of the answer. Till now.

Lana: You've been so patient.

Lex: Doesn't feel like it.

Lana: I went to see Clark.

Lex: &?

Lana: & I love him. I love you both. & maybe I always will. Lex, I couldn't say yes to you knowing that I might look back with regrets. You deserve better than that.

Lex: Lana, with the life I've led, I go to bed praying every night that I don't get what I deserve. You get bitter & vengeful. & then you meet someone who's so good... that she might be the one person who could learn to love you. I would wait forever for that.

Lana: You don't have to. I'm done looking back. I have someone right here in front of me who I know trusts me... & lets me see sides of him no one else does.

Lex: So just for clarification...

Lana: Yes, Lex Luthor. I will marry you.

_Leaning forward they both kiss each other._

The End. 


End file.
